Days With You
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Gene/Aisha. Gene/Aisha shippers unite! *Looks around* Oh I'm the only one huh?*Complete* ~R&R~
1. Default Chapter

" NO!!!!!"  
  
The entire Starwind and Hawking business place shook with the Ctarl-Ctarl female's scream.  
  
" You can't leave me with him!!!"  
  
" We don't have a choice Aisha."  
  
" C'mon!! Let him go!!"  
  
" No way! Gene's too drunk!"  
  
" But,"  
  
" Look Aisha, the contract says that 2/3 of the staff must attend this meeting. That's us. You have to stay here with Gene."  
  
Aisha looked like she had been shot." Good. Now that that's settled. We'll be leaving. See you in 3 days Aisha!" Jim said leaving. Aisha looked over to the drunken Gene Starwind. He waved and giggled like an idiot.  
  
" HELP ME!!!"  
  
Aisha ried to ignore Gene for a while. He was sitting on the couch groaning in pain at his hangover. It was starting to become annoying.  
  
" Oh would you pass already?!"  
  
" Drop dead."  
  
She came biting his head off had he not realized his mistake and moved." Stop you're complaining or I won't miss next time!" Aisha yelled." Crazy girl." He said. After 2 hours of ignoring each other, it became obvious that neither were going anywhere anytime soon." Why don't that dumb Terran leave already? I'm so sick of him. Stupid red hair, stupid blue eyes, stupid face, stupid smile." She muttered. Gene was loading his caster." Crappy Ctral-Ctarl. Why doesn't she just go back? She's funking up my place of business with her cat hair. Stupid white hair, stupid blue eyes, stupid face." He muttered. They had ignored each other for 4 fours. First ignoring, then hating, now they were both hungry.  
  
" Hey! Fur for brains! Go chase something down for us to eat!"  
  
" How dare you insult me Gene Starwind!! I will do no such thing for a peasant like you!"  
  
" Peasant?! Well this peasant is letting you stay here for free!"  
  
" I don't have to sit here and take this!!"  
  
" Then go!!"  
  
Aisha puffed with anger. She growled and attacked him. That was the only option. They had to settle their differences one way or another. They were now wrestling on the floor. Gene threw her into the wall. Aisha just bounced off it and kicked Gene into a desk. They were at it for 3 hours. The place was a mess. Aisha lay on top of Gene to exhausted to move. Gene didn't have the strength to move her. " Had enough?" He asked." Never." She panted. Both tried to move and couldn't." Okay, I can't move."  
  
" Me neither."  
  
" Well now what?"  
  
" You're asking me?! This whole thing is your fault!"  
  
" My fault?!"  
  
" Yes your fault! If you didn't open your big mouth I wouldn't have attacked!"  
  
" Well if you had just dropped dead like I told you to then none of this would have happened!"  
  
Aisha started to get mad, but instead she just teared up and cried on him. That wasn't the response Gene was expecting. He didn't really mean to make her cry. She got off him and sat on the floor crying. Gene got up.  
  
" Aisha I,"  
  
" Get away from me!! All you ever do is blame me!! Everything's always Aisha! Aisha! Aisha!! Well Aisha's tired of it!! And Aisha's not taking your abuse!! Aisha's leaving and she may never come back!!"  
  
Aisha pushed past him and walked out. 


	2. Did that just happen?

Disclaimer: C'mon, who seriously thinks I own any of this?  
  
  
  
  
  
Aisha walked down the street; her tear-stained vision didn't serve her well, since it was raining. But she didn't really know where she was going.  
  
" *Sniff* Stupid Gene Starwind. I hate you."  
  
She walked into a bar.  
  
" Hey! No Ctarl-Ctarl allowed! We don't want your kind here!"  
  
" But I just want some milk."  
  
" Get out!"  
  
Two Bouncers started to throw her out, but Aisha didn't do anything wrong and refused to be treated in such a way. She was still a lady anyway.  
  
" *Roars*"  
  
Well, for the most part. Gene was out looking for her. He was starting to regret making her cry. He didn't normally regret insulting her. But she didn't normally cry either." Man, I'm such an idiot. Why'd I have to go and blow my top at her like that? Kuso." He said resting on a bench.  
  
" WAH!!"  
  
Aisha was thrown from the bar and into the street." Ow!" She moaned. Gene had been a little startled at the whole incident. " Aisha?" He said. She didn't answer. The two bouncers came out.  
  
" And don't come back here you cat-freak!"  
  
Gene quickly realized the entire thing. He would rather die than admit it, but he did care about Aisha. And no one was allowed to hurt her but him. He burst in the bar. The two bouncers went flying into the dumpster out back. Gene stood in the doorway dusting his hands.  
  
" Next time I won't be so nice."  
  
He went back out front to find Aisha. She was still in the street. A car was coming by. Gene ran by and picked up Aisha before she became road kill." Aisha, are you all right? Say something." He said.".... Something..." She muttered passing out." This just isn't my day." gene said. He went back to building and went on to find out whatever was wrong with Aisha. She looked like she had been in a good fight. A few cuts, bruises, abrasions,  
  
" Bullet wounds?!!"  
  
And two bullet wounds in her arm and leg. Gene sighed and went to work. He got the bullets out and covered everything else. Aisha would do the rest. She'd wake up sooner or later. He decided to rest on the table in front of Aisha. He propped his head up on his arms on the table and fell asleep while waiting for Aisha to wake up. Soon she started too.  
  
" Meow?"  
  
She looked around. She saw Gene asleep."*Wonder why he was worried enough to help me? *" She thought. She got up.  
  
" Hey, where are you going?"  
  
She looked back." Why do you care?" She asked. Gene was awake." Enough to keep you from going anywhere. You can't leave until you're healed completely." He said." I am healed completely." She said." You're staying on the couch woman!" He said standing up and going over to her. He lifted Aisha up in his arms and took her back to the couch.  
  
" You're strong for a terran."  
  
" Well, you're light for a Ctarl-Ctarl."  
  
He put her back on the couch." I don't need a baby-sitter." She said." Well baby, I'm sitting." Gene said sitting on the table in front of her. Aisha blushed at his choice of words. She just lay there." Why are you being so protective of me terran? You never cared before and you certainly didn't care earlier. For all you care, I could 'of dropped dead, right?" She said in a taunting tone. Gene rubbed the back of his neck." Yeah, about that. I'm sorry, I did say that. I was in a bad mood over the whole situation and I had a hangover. I know that's not an excuse, but I'm working on a better one." He said. She hesitated.  
  
" Alright, I forgive you."  
  
" Thanks. And as far as that goes, this whole thing never happened."  
  
" Never happened."  
  
Gene looked around." This place sure is messy." He said." Jimmy's gonna be mad." Aisha said. Gene laughed." What's funny?" She asked." You call him Jimmy." He said." I have a name for you too."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Stupid."  
  
She laughed while going to the kitchen.  
  
" You're mine cat-woman!!"  
  
Gene chased Aisha around. She laughed and kept away. She ran into the kitchen after losing Gene in the hallway. She stood watching for him. Someone came up behind her and dug their hands in her sides. Aisha squealed and fell down. Gene had come up behind her. He now sat on her stomach.  
  
" I bet you think you're pretty funny with that joke huh?"  
  
" Yes, as a matter of fact I do."  
  
" Oh yeah, well, he's a joke for you!"  
  
Gene dug his fingers in her sides. Aisha laughed again." Gene! Stop it!" She cried." Not until you take that back." He said." Never!" She said. He tickled her mercilessly. Aisha started begging him to stop as tears came to her eyes from so much laughing. Gene didn't stop. She was kicking her legs and trying to get away from his torture, but he had made her too weak. She finally gave up and took back her insult. But He wasn't ready to give this up. He had a few more demands. It wasn't everyday a Ctarl-Ctarl was at his mercy.  
  
" Who's the best outlaw in the universe?"  
  
" You are!! You are!!"  
  
" And who can beat any Ctarl-Ctarl he pleases?"  
  
" What?!"  
  
He tickled her again causing her to squeal.  
  
" Say it!"  
  
" You can!! You can!!"  
  
" That's right." Gene said. " And don't you forget it." He added. Aisha was recovering when she decided to press her luck further.  
  
" Or what?"  
  
" Or this."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. Aisha was too tired to fight back. She didn't put up much effort either. Gene broke away and got up." I'm going to get some food. Later." He said leaving. Aisha laid on the floor in shock.  
  
" Did Gene just kiss me?" 


	3. What's Happening to Me?

Yes I know Aisha can tear the building apart, but you gotta remember she had a fight with Gene earlier, the fight tired both of them out. There. Is that better? Anyway, I can't believe so many people like this coupling. Thought I was the only one. I guess I'll keep this going then. Maybe post a few more stories or something.  
  
  
  
Aisha and Gene sat at the table eating the food Gene brought.  
  
" Say Aisha, how did those two put you out anyway?"  
  
" I was tired and hungry! I couldn't at fight my full power alright?! Get off my back!!"  
  
" Gomen nasai."  
  
Aisha had been uneasy around him since their kiss. She was afraid to bring it up. She had been so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Gene talking to her.  
  
" Aisha? Aisha? Yo Aish!"  
  
" Meow?"  
  
" Welcome back. So what do you Ctarl-Ctarl's do for fun?"  
  
" Eat and fight?"  
  
" Aside from that?"  
  
" ......Eat and fight?"  
  
He fell over. " And here I was thinking you were an intelligent race." He said." Hey!" She said." Just kidding. You mean you don't go anywhere or dance or anything?" Gene asked." Well, I uh, I don't like to dance." She said." Or you just don't know how?" He said. This time she fell." Grrrr. None of your business!" She yelled." I can teach you to dance." He said." How do I know you know how? How do I know you're not trying to make me look stupid?"  
  
" You need my help to look stupid?"  
  
" Don't start up with me Starwind!!"  
  
He smiled." C'mon Aisha, don't you trust me?" He said sliding his hand over hers." Uh, I," She stuttered." Then C'mon!" He said pulling her over to the living room." But Gene I," She started." C'mon Aisha, you always said there's never anything fun to do around here. So stop arguing." He said. He put his arms around her waist." Now put your arms around my neck and shut up." He said. She did as she was told and was soon dancing. She couldn't keep from blushing when she rested her dead against his chest. She was soon purring. Then asleep. Gene smirked at the sight in his arms. He carried Aisha over to the couch and let her stay there. He brushed a few of her white locks out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
" Goodnight Aisha."  
  
She purred in response. The next day, Aisha awoke to Gene's cursing. He was wrapping a wound that was bleeding a little." Kuso bounty head." He cursed." You need some help with that?" She asked." I'm fine." He snapped." Liar. Sit still lemme see." She said." I don't need no woman's help with no knife wound back off." He said. She snickered at his remark.  
  
" Lost another one eh?"  
  
" Shut up."  
  
She forced him to sit still." Lemme look at it." She said." No. Get away." He said. She fought him to let her see the wound, finally ending up on top of him and pinning him down." Don't be such a baby." She said." Who's a baby?!" He cried." You are. Now sit still terran." She said. She was as gently as she could be in taking care of his wound." There. Now was that so bad?"  
  
" Terrible."  
  
" You're terrible."  
  
" And you're terribly beautiful."  
  
" .You're drunk again aren't you?"  
  
" Perfectly sober."  
  
Before Aisha either could fully understand, their lips met again. Gene ran his hand through her hair. Neither knew what they were doing, but they didn't want go stop.  
  
" Gene!!"  
  
Gillium calling out to him, startled him and caused him to push Aisha off.  
  
" Ow!!"  
  
" Chikushoo Gillium! Give me a heart attack next time!"  
  
" Hello?!! Injured cat-girl on the floor?!!"  
  
" Oh, sorry Aish."  
  
He helped her up." What is it Gillium?" Gene asked." Jim said to let Aisha back in the house." He said." I didn't put her out!! Tell that squidget I only answer to people over 5 feet tall!" Gene said. In his small fit of anger, he had put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She bumped into his chest and was closer than intended. She was enjoying his touch.  
  
" * What is he doing to me?*" 


	4. Date

" I can't figure out what'd wrong with me. Suddenly I want to spend time with Gene. He's a dork. But a cute dork."  
  
She cursed herself for finding him attractive. She couldn't get him off her mind. He had gone out and refused to tell her where he was going. She had time to herself to think about him.  
  
" Stupid terran. Why is he making me feel this way? I just can't stand it! I've never needed anyone before. Why do I need him now?"  
  
She rolled on her back.  
  
" I don't get it. I only think about him."  
  
She took her hair down and started to brush it.  
  
" Hello gorgeous."  
  
Aisha turned in surprize. Gene learned in her door way.  
  
" You look good with your hair down."  
  
" Uh, thank you."  
  
" C'mon. I got a surprize for you."  
  
" Meow?"  
  
Aisha followed him downstairs. She nearly had a heart attack. On the table were candles and seafood. She smiled and hugged Gene.  
  
" Oh Gene!! Thank You !! Thank You soooo much!! You're the best!!"  
  
He patted her back. He pulled her chair out.  
  
" You want something."  
  
" No I don't. Just because I made a dinner with your favortie foods doesn't mean I want something."  
  
" Yes you do."  
  
" Yeah right, but that's only to sit her and stare at you all night."  
  
Aisha blushed. She ate her dinner and he asked her to dance afterwards. She stood resting against him as the music played.  
  
" Gene?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" What did you do to me?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Yes you did. You did something to me. I never felt this way before. I think, I think I love you."  
  
Gene chuckled. Aisha looked shocked.  
  
" You're not mad?"  
  
" Of course not."  
  
" Why? I thought you and Melfina,"  
  
" Sh, there's only one female I'm focusing on here, and that's you."  
  
His lips came down on her parted ones. Their mothus fused. She moaned in his mouth.  
  
" Mmmm........" 


	5. How could you?!

It was the day Jim, Suzuka and Melfina would return. Aisha was in a great mood.She had spent their last day alone with Gene going after a bounty and going dancing. She was washing dishes while he was laying upside-down on the couch.  
  
" Would it kill you to get up and help?"  
  
" Most likely."  
  
" Gene you're so lazy, if you didn't breathe on your own, you'd sufficate."  
  
" I probably would."  
  
Gene got up and went behind her putting his arms around her waist.  
  
" But I have a better way to sufficate."  
  
He kissed her. He started to kiss her neck, but she stopped him.  
  
" Oh no you don't. I have work to do. You had your fun last night."  
  
" And I'll have it again tonight."  
  
Aisha bumped him away with her hips. The doorbell rang.  
  
" Get away from me before you get us both in trouble."  
  
Gene smiled and got went to answer the door.  
  
" Jim, Suzuka, Melfina!"  
  
" Hi Gene!"  
  
Aisha came into the room with a dish in her hand. Then she saw something that almost made her heart stop. She saw Gene kissing Melfina. She dropped the dish and it shattered on impact. It all became clear to her now.  
  
" You were just using me."  
  
All attention turned to her. Gene started to say something.  
  
" Aisha,"  
  
She backed away. Aisha was too shocked to do anything. Tears stung her eyes.  
  
" You never loved me. You were just using me,"  
  
She glared at Melfina.  
  
" Until she came back. You just wanted a substitute for your emotions until you could see her again."  
  
Gene started towards her. She jumped back.  
  
" Get away from me!!"  
  
" But Aisha,"  
  
" Get away from me bakayaro!! I'm not blind! I know your little scheme Gene Starwind! You just wanted to act like you loved me! You never cared! You just wanted to hurt me!"  
  
She looked down as tears freefell.  
  
" Why do you always have to try and hurt me? I'm not a bad person. I never hurt you like this."  
  
He tried to explain.  
  
" Aisha,"  
  
" No! I'm not going to let you hurt me again! I'm leaving! You won't hurt me again Gene Starwind!! I'm never coming back and if I never see your cheating terran ways again it'll be too soon!! See you in h***!!"  
  
Aisha left. The others all looked at Gene. Melfina went over to him.  
  
" Gene, what was she talking about?"  
  
Gene sighed and explained all the past events to them. They all glared at him.  
  
" How could you Gene Starwind?! Aisha's a bit wild, but she's a living person like you! She has emotions you callous s.o.b.!!"  
  
Jim had never been so angry. He went upstairs. Melfina was at the verge of tears.  
  
" How could you do that to her Gene?! Aisha actually believed you! And you hurt her! I can never love someone who does that to another person. I can't love you Gene Starwind."  
  
Melfina went up as well. Suzuka stood in the room with him.  
  
" Suzuka, you understand don't you?"  
  
" Of course. You just wanted to distract yourself from loneliness by substituting Aisha for Melfina. Well now you've lost both. I hope you're satisied now Gene."  
  
" I didn't intend to hurt her Suzuka."  
  
" No, but you did so you wouldn't hurt. The truth is simply that. I hope Aisha doesn't do anything drastic because of you."  
  
Suzuka walked upstairs. Gene plopped on the couch holding his head.  
  
" What am I gonna do now?" 


	6. What About That

Whoo! What a long time to wait to update. Gomen nasai. But I'll make it up!! Cross my dark heart.  
  
Gene had been looking for Aisha for 4 months now. He didn't realize how much damage he had done to her. Aside from total guilt, his crew made him feel like crap. They'd follow his orders, but leave the room when he came in or answer in anger.  
  
" C'mon guys. I said I was sorry. You can't stay mad forever." He said.  
  
" We have no intention of being mad at you forever." Jim said.  
  
" Just until you die. Or someone kills you." Suzuka said.  
  
" Whichever comes first." Mel said.  
  
Gene couldn't believe this. He decided to go find Aisha himself. He looked all over the system, getting information and into quite alot of fights. He didn't care so long as he got some idea where Aisha was. He kept hearing rumours about a trio of 3 Ctarl-Ctarl that sang together at any bar called the 'Feline Angels'.  
  
Now why Gene sat at a bar waiting for this group to sing was beyond him, but he felt it nessesary. So he waited in the back alone with Suzuka.  
  
" Do you think it's her?" He asked.  
  
" Maybe. I didn't know Aisha could sing." She said.  
  
The lights dimmed a bit as the curtain went up. Up on stage were three Ctarl-Ctarl females. All in black and green. Black was their tight leather pants with green trim around the waist; which was cut short. And green tanks that had black trim around the sleeves, neckline and bottom of the tank.  
  
The music started, but it was the sound of water. Then Gene could see all 3 faces clearly.  
  
One of them was Aisha.  
  
She was in the middle. She was leading them in the singing:  
  
" We walked along the beach  
  
What a moonlit night  
  
He held my hand in his  
  
He kissed me he said  
  
I wanna spend my life with you  
  
I want you for my wife  
  
Just then I thought  
  
What about the times you lied to me?!  
  
What about the times you said no one would want me?!  
  
What about all the s*** you done to me?!  
  
What about that?!  
  
What about that?!  
  
What about the times you yelled at me?!  
  
What about the times I cried  
  
You wouldn't even hold me!  
  
What about those things?!  
  
What about that?!  
  
What about that?!"  
  
Aisha led them all through the song, dancing and singing. Gene was sure that was her. She had fire in her eyes like she was fighting, but behind that was intense sorrow and pain. He knew that was his doing. He would have to talk to Aisha soon.  
  
After the show, he snuck into her dressing room with Suzuka. She kept the guards and the other 2 Ctarl-Ctarl away.  
  
" What are you doing here Gene Starwind?!" Aisha said in surprise.  
  
" I wanted to see you again." He said.  
  
" Liar!! Get out!!" She yelled.  
  
" I'm not leaving until I talk to you." He said.  
  
" I don't want to talk to you." She said.  
  
" C'mon Aisha. Gimme a chance." He said.  
  
" Never!! I'll never let you hurt me like that again!! I'm never coming back!!!" She yelled.  
  
" Aisha!" He said taking her arm.  
  
She was crying. She wouldn't look at him.  
  
" Aisha...Please. You gotta gimme a chance. I promise I'll never hurt you again." He said.  
  
She looked at him. Her face was tear-stained. Gene knew that was his fault too.  
  
" Alright. Follow me." She said.  
  
Aisha led him to a catwalk above the first level of the city. She leaned against the handrail so she could face him. Gene had to admit, Aisha did look pretty. She had changed. He could tell she had been working out because her stomach was toned. Her hair hung down free around her shoulders. Her voice had changed too. It was smoother now.  
  
" You've changed." He said.  
  
" It's the changing from teen to adult. What do you Terrans call it? Oh Puberty." She said.  
  
" You're a little old for that aren't you?" He asked.  
  
" I'll have you know my body ages slower than yours does Gene Starwind!" She cried.  
  
" Sorry. I forgot." He said grinning sheepishly.  
  
" I'm giving you 10 minutes to talk Starwind. And if you're going to spend it insulting me, I'm leaving." She said.  
  
" Gomen nasai." He said.  
  
" 7 minutes." She said.  
  
" Alright! Alright! Listen Aisha, I'm sorry I hurt you! I really am! I didn't know what I was thinking! I'm a baka! I realize that and I'm sorry! I can only say I know it was never an act. I really do care about you." He said.  
  
She had turned her back on him. Both her hands on the rail as tears cascaded down her cheeks.  
  
" Care about me...Hmp. Care, but no love. Of course, that's how it always is. No time for a boyfriend Aisha you've got to carry the family because you're sisters are bare-footed and pregnant. No need to ask Aisha if she wants to come out with us, she has no one to be with. Of course Aisha doesn't want a Valentine's present, she's just the Ctarl-Ctarl. We'll just use Aisha, she's expendable. Send Aisha in, no one's gonna miss her!! You know why?! Because no one loves Aisha!! She'll always be that crazy cat-girl sitting at the top of the stairs!! Gene Starwind's verbal punching bag!! Gee thanks for the talk Gene, I feel so much better!!!" She yelled.  
  
" Aisha, I had no idea you felt that way." He said.  
  
" That doesn't surprise me at all Gene Starwind. The only thing you know about me is that you hate when I have anything to say." She said.  
  
" I do not!" He said.  
  
" Did you know if I kept on going before I met you, I could have very well been one of the richest females in the universe? But being humiliated was too much for my family. If I even go home, I'll be treated like a Terran." She said.  
  
" Geez Aisha, I didn't know that. I caused all that?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
" What does it matter now? This is my life. I'm somewhat famous. Why bother apologizing now? Not like you can take it back right?" She said with bittersweet laughter.  
  
" Aisha, I want you to come back with me." Gene said.  
  
" I'm afraid I can't do that. I'ma do things my way, it's my way. My way or the highway." She said.  
  
" But Aisha...I love you." He said. 


	7. Moved on?

Aisha couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
" Did...you just say...you...love me?" She asked.  
  
" I think so. Yeah, that's what I said." He said.  
  
Aisha started laughing out loud. It was bitter laughter, but that was all she could managed anymore.  
  
" What's funny?" He asked.  
  
" You loving me. That's funny. Why would you love me? I know I'm pretty as my kind go, but to you, I'm just a feral cat-girl right?" She said.  
  
" I did say that, but,"  
  
" But it wasn't enough was it? You had to hurt me even worse didn't you? Had to make me love you, fall for you. Then when you knew I cared, you'd break, no shatter my heart with her. I tell you what Gene Starwind, why don't you go tell her you love her? I bet she'd love to hear that. She's weak and innocent enough to fall for your lines. As for me? Well, I have more important things to attend to than heartbreakers." She said.  
  
" Like what?" He asked.  
  
" My koibito." She said.  
  
" WHAT?!!" He said.  
  
" That's right Gene. I've gone on without you. You don't need me, I don't need you." She said.  
  
" Who?" He asked.  
  
" I don't think that's any of your business Gene." She said.  
  
He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Aisha hadn't been so close to him since that day and by reflex pushed him off.  
  
" Fine. His name is Harry. Harry MacDougull." She said.  
  
Gene almost had a heart attack.  
  
" I'm sorry, did you say Harry MacDougull?" He asked.  
  
" That space between your ears causing hearing problems? Yes, Harry MacDougull." She said.  
  
" That's….not possible. He is lovesick for Melfina." He said.  
  
" He WAS lovesick for Melfina. He saved my life and I love him." She said.  
  
Gene felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
" You do?" He asked.  
  
" Yes. In fact, I'm going to meet him in an hour. And since your time is up, I'm leaving. Goodbye Gene Starwind." She said coldly.  
  
Aisha turned on her heel and left him standing there. Gene held his stomach. He really felt like he was punched. He held onto the rail to keep his balance. He heard a can rattle behind him.  
  
" How long have you been there?" He asked.  
  
It was Suzuka. She made the noise on purpose.  
  
" Not long. What happened?" She asked.  
  
This time, it was his turn to be bitter. He smiled.  
  
" She wouldn't take me back. She has someone else already." He said.  
  
" She doesn't love him." She said.  
  
" Don't patronize me." He said.  
  
" I am not. Aisha was hurt and vulnerable when she left. She would follow a Kei pirate if he told her he cared, hated you and would take care of her if she would help them." She said.  
  
" You mean she's being manipulated? Son of a b****. I'll kill him. I'll really, literally, end his life with my bear hands." He said.  
  
" I wouldn't do that. She'll push you away again. You're going to have to wait for him to mess up. Until then, you can't kill him or do anything to get her back." She said.  
  
" I can't get her back?" He said.  
  
" No."  
  
" I can't get her back?"  
  
" No!"  
  
" Watch me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Aisha was walking back to the club. She was thinking of what just happened. Could he really care about her? No, she thought shaking her head. It hurt to bad to remember her brief relationship. She felt somewhat awful at hurting Gene by telling about Harry, but part of her felt satisfied. A car horn tore her from her thoughts.  
  
" Hey babe, miss me?"  
  
It was Harry. She looked at him, and then burst into tears. Harry was a bit bewildered to say the least, but he immediately got out.  
  
" Aisha-chan, why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
" It's nothing really. Can we just go home?" She asked.  
  
" Sure, whatever you say." He said.  
  
They got in and drove off. Harry looked over at Aisha. She was gazing out the window. She looked so miserable it was breaking his heart.  
  
" Aisha-chan, are you alright?" He asked.  
  
" Fine." She sighed.  
  
" No you're not. You're scaring me Aisha." He said.  
  
She placed her hand over his on the steering wheel.  
  
" I'm fine Harry." She said.  
  
He wasn't convinced, but did not press further. They arrived at his apartment. Harry watched Aisha sit down on their wine colored couch. She turned on the TV. He dropped his keys on the counter. She was watching some soap opera in Spanish. He sat next to her.  
  
" Aisha-chan, I know something's bothering you. I can feel it. Tell me it's nothing and I'll leave you alone. But you have to mean it." He said.  
  
" I saw someone today. Someone I never thought I'd see again. He apologized for hurting me and said he loved me." She said starting to cry.  
  
Harry held her while she cried.  
  
" Really?" He said.  
  
" I'm sorry Harry." She said.  
  
" No need to be sorry koibito. I'll take care of him." He said glaring at the thought of Gene. 


	8. Flashback

Harry waited until Aisha was asleep until he moved. She was still his feline angel. He had found her floating in space. Drifting mindlessly. He thought back to when he first saw her since their battle.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
" Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ron said.  
  
" We have a drifting ships. Think the parties inside are dead or dying. Should be easy pickings." Harry said.  
  
" Don't usually pick on little ships, but we need the money." He said.  
  
" I'll go in the small one. Keep an eye out on the big one. Might be some survivors." He said.  
  
" No worries." Ron said going to the air lock.  
  
After locking up with the two ships, Harry and Ron went on to check out their parts value. Harry could tell the ship he was on was trash. The place was dirty and their were bloody paw prints in some places. All the mirrors had the imprint of a bloody fist making them crack.  
  
" What a dump." He said checking around.  
  
It was made for one person. The bed was hardly slept in. The bathroom was a bloody mess. The dining room looked untouched minus the milk carton lying on it's side on the table. The milk poured down on the floor in a steady stream. It was when he was standing in that room when he heard crying and a tiny voice.  
  
" Everyday I fight a war against the mirror...Can't take the person staring back at me....I'm a hazard to myself!!"  
  
Then he heard things break.  
  
" Don't let me get me!! I'm my own worst enemy!!"  
  
Then it stopped. It was quiet for a minute.  
  
" It's bad you wouldn't know yourself!! So irritating!!"  
  
He pressed himself against the wall next to the entrance to the room. He peeked around the corner. A female. Not as big as him, but not too much smaller.  
  
" Don't wanna be my friend no more. I wanna be somebody else."  
  
He reconized her. The white locks, the scratchy voice threw him a little, but the roars in between her lines gave her away. It was the Ctarl-Ctarl female. She sat against the wall crying. He could tell she wasn't taking care of herself because she was dirty and blood was caked on her.  
  
Careful to keep himself armed, he entered the room.  
  
" Go ahead and kill me. I don't care anymore." She said.  
  
He looked at her. She made no moves to stop him or defend herself. When she lifted her head to see what was taking so long, he noticed the streak of blood pouring slowly down the side of her face.  
  
" You're hurt." He said.  
  
" In more ways than you'll ever understand." She replied.  
  
Assuming she was no longer a threat, he holstered his gun. He walked over to her and stood above her seemingly fragile form.  
  
" What are you waiting for? Get it over with!" She said.  
  
He looked at her blue eyes. Pain and saddness shown brightly in them. She had been crying for long time.  
  
" Why do you cry?" He asked.  
  
" I don't think that's any of your business." She said.  
  
" I want to help you." He said.  
  
She rose her head and rested it against the cool metal behind her.  
  
" Then kill me. That would make you my best friend." She said cooly.  
  
" I will not. I mean you no harm. I only wish to help." He said.  
  
" A man." She said.  
  
" Come again?" He said.  
  
" You asked why I cry. I said ' A man'." She repeated.  
  
" Who was the man that did this to you? I will execute him immediately for making such a beatiful young girl cry." He said.  
  
" Don't lie to me." She said.  
  
" I don't understand." He said.  
  
" You called me beautiful. Don't lie to me. Just go. Go after your angel Melfina. Leave me alone to die in misery. Think it's the only comfort I have." She said closing her eyes.  
  
Harry felt a sting of pain in his heart. She tried to hurt him. She was warning him to back off. He looked at her again. She was waiting for herself to die. He was dumbfounded how this warrior was now giving up on everything. Love, life, peace. Everything.  
  
He knew he shouldn't. He knew she had been a past enemy. He knew he was in love with Melfina. But he really felt this woman needed him.  
  
" I won't let you give up." He said offering his hand.  
  
" I don't want anyone's pity." She said.  
  
" I'm not giving you any." He said.  
  
She opened her eyes. She took the offered hand and stood up. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes as the world liqiufied in front of them. Harry brushed away the white locks in her face. She winced when he touched her wound. She would need stitches, he noted.  
  
" What was your name? My memory fails me." He said.  
  
" Aisha Clan Clan." She said.  
  
He put his hand on the wall behind her and lifted her face up with the other. He brushed his lips against hers. She gasped.  
  
" If you come with me Aisha, you'll never cry again." He said.  
  
She looked up at him. Her eyes showed a need for him. Something to comfort her. Someone that would care and wouldn't break her fragile heart.  
  
She raised her mouth to his. Harry obligied and pressed his mouth to hers. He carefully placed his hand on her back and brought her up with his other arm. He held Aisha up in his arms; not breaking their kiss. In fact, he was content with holding it forever. Until his communications device buzzed. He reluctantly broke their kiss and shifted her so he could reach it.  
  
" Yeah?" He said.  
  
" It's me. Found somethings, but not much. What about you?" Ron asked.  
  
" Survivor. I'm taking her with us." He said sternly.  
  
" What?!" He said.  
  
" No questions asked, no answers given." He said.  
  
[Flashforward]  
  
Harry decided then he was going to take care of her himself. He loved her now. But he knew who had loved her then. He'd lost one woman to this man already.  
  
Gene Starwind. He hated that name. The more he thought about him, the more he wanted to punch that stupid, arrogant smile off his face. He knew he wasn't going to surrender Aisha to him. He had Melfina. He could leave him alone.  
  
Dismissing the urge to stay next to Aisha, he got up and went to make a phone call.  
  
" Yeah, Ron? We got a red-headed problem rearing it's brash head. I'd like to cut it off." He said grinning. 


	9. Bridging the Gap

Aisha woke up from the sound of male voices in Harry's living room. She put on her pants and shirt. She groggily walked into the living room. It had about 3 rough-looking guys in it. They had guns on the table too.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up when she came in.  
  
" Good morning Aisha. So nice to see you again." Ron said.  
  
" Mornin' Ron. Hey Harry." She said.  
  
" Hey babe." He said pulling her down for a kiss.  
  
She walked on to the kitchen and got herself some milk. She could over-hear their conversation.  
  
" So we lure him to the old courthouse and we take him out."  
  
" How many?"  
  
" Nothing we can't handle."  
  
" Who gets him?"  
  
" I do."  
  
That was Harry.  
  
" I'll take care of him. He's mine. No one else touches him." He said.  
  
Aisha was used to them handling business in her presence. They didn't bother her. She didn't talk to any of the other guys. She just went back to her and Harry's room until she had to get up.  
  
She set the glass of milk on the night stand and laid down. She thought back over the night before. She had seen Gene again for the first time in a long time. He had hurt her so many times, this last time had been the last she'd stand for. She remembered he said he loved her. Maybe that would'of worked on Melfina, she thought. But she was not so naive.  
  
" *Sweet, delusional, Melfina. Everyone wants her. Even Harry wanted her. Let'em have her.*" She thought.  
  
She could see that Gene obviously didn't care enough about her to not project his feelings. He hurt her to spare himself. She remembered every word he said. All their kisses and that night they spent together.  
  
She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She put her face in the pillow. She had convinced herself she was over him. She didn't love him.  
  
" * But if I am over him, why am I still crying?*" She thought to herself.  
  
She sniffed a little and tried to compose herself. But it was too hard. As she silently cried on her pillow, the conversation in the living room was ending.  
  
" Be there early and come armed."  
  
" And remember, Gene Starwind is mine to kill."  
  
Aisha gasped. They were going to kill Gene!  
  
" * Wait a minute! Why do I care?! Let them blow what little brains he has left out!*" She thought.  
  
Aisha listened until the door was shut.  
  
" Aisha? Yo babe! You alright?!" He asked.  
  
She cleared her throat and dried her tears.  
  
" I'm fine Harry." She said.  
  
He came in and jumped in the bed next to her. She instinctively melted her body into his. She couldn't fit perfectly, something metal always poking her in the side.  
  
" * Not like with Gene.*" she thought.  
  
Then she mentally kicked hgerself for thinking such a thing.  
  
" Harry?" She asked.  
  
" Mmm?" He said.  
  
" Is Melfina prettier than I am?" She asked.  
  
" What makes you ask that?" He asked looking at her.  
  
" Everybody wants her." She said.  
  
" I don't. I want you." He said.  
  
She closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead.  
  
" I'm going to go find a bounty or something. You rest until your show." He said.  
  
Aisha watched him leave. She was left alone. She knew he was lying. He was going to kill Gene. Aisha really wanted to warn him. She hated the stupid redhead, but she didn't want him dead. She couldn't just betray Harry like that though. Her heart torn in half between two men.  
  
Growling as her heart decided for her, Aisha got up and got one of her longest cloaks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gene was walking down the street. He could have been at a bar somewhere. He could be in bed, preferably not alone. But all he could think of was Aisha. He could go find any girl he wanted. But he was thinking of her. He couldn't stand it.  
  
" I guess I really do love that girl." He said.  
  
He actually laughed a little. After all the things he'd said to her. The threats he'd given her. The last thing he did to her. That look on her face when she saw him kiss Melfina. She looked like she'd shatter into a million pieces before them.  
  
Now he lost her to Harry MacDogull. The construct after Melfina. Now he was trying to take Aisha. He decided a long time ago, he was gonna get her back.  
  
" One way, or another, I'm gonna find her." He thought to himself.  
  
As he was walking back, he met up with Suzuka.  
  
" What's up?" He asked.  
  
" Nothing. I'm going to the courthouse and getting a bounty." He said.  
  
" We got a warning from some person saying if you went into the old courthouse tonight, you would die." She said.  
  
" Who said that?" He asked.  
  
" I don't know." She said.  
  
She looked up at the sky.  
  
" You know, when stars are born, they're small, dim, not very noticeable. But when they get older, they get brighter, more noticeable and desired. You should think about that Gene." She said.  
  
" Yeah, whatever." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Aisha sat on her bed. She was at her own place. Her cloak was on her chair. She looked out the window. The lights of the city danced. She could hear the slot machines in the casinos. Some cars on the road below. The soft pat of raindrops on the window. The knocking at her door.  
  
" Huh? Who could that be?" She asked.  
  
She went to open the door. A redheaded surprise was there to meet her.  
  
" Gene?" She said.  
  
" Hi Aisha. Can I come in?" He asked shyly.  
  
She moved aside and let him in. He smiled and sat down on her couch.  
  
" What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
" Came to thank you." He said.  
  
" Thank me? For what?" She asked.  
  
" You saved my life." He said.  
  
" I did?" She asked.  
  
He walked over and picked up her cloak.  
  
" Yes, you did. If had gone into the old courthouse, I wouldn't be here now." He said.  
  
" How did you know it was me?" She asked closing the door and walking over to where he was.  
  
" A black bird wearing a kimono told me." He said.  
  
Aisha sat down in a chair across from him.  
  
" So what does this mean about us?" He asked.  
  
" There is no us." She snapped.  
  
" Then why did you save me?" He asked smiling.  
  
" I…" She trailed.  
  
Gene shook his head still smiling. He stood up and went over to Aisha. He pulled her up from the chair so she was against him. She made little effort to fight him off, even though his arm around her waist was loose enough so if she did want to get away she could.  
  
" I…I did it because I guess I still feel something for you." She whispered.  
  
" You said you hated me." He said.  
  
" Not in so many words. But I do, I did. I...I don't know!!" She said crying on his chest.  
  
He put his other hand on the small of her back and ran it up and down as she released the tears she had held for so long.  
  
" I can't still love you! You hurt me so bad! You don't even like me! You love Melfina!" She said.  
  
" You're right, I did hurt you. I'm sorry. I don't think I'll ever say that enough. But I don't love Melfina. At least not how you're thinking. I got scared. I was beginning to really like you and I guess I couldn't handle it. I didn't know what to do with my feelings for you and the feelings I thought I had for Melfina. It was the first time I was given responsibility of someone with her and someone's heart with yours. Maybe I am a low down dirty tramp, but I still care about you." He said.  
  
" And why should I believe anything you say? How do I know you're not lying now because Melfina will not have anything to do with you?" She asked somewhat viciously.  
  
" You're right, she won't have anything to do with me, but that isn't why I said that. I don't blame you for hating me, hell, I'm beginning to hate me. But I'll do anything you want me to to prove myself." He said.  
  
Aisha thought for a minute.  
  
" Take me out, for real dinner and dancing." She said.  
  
" Done." He said quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I can't believe it didn't work!"  
  
Harry was livid. His plan had fallen apart and him and his brother were almost arrested. Their friends were in jail and Gene Starwind was still alive. He hated him even more. He knew he had something to do with it.  
  
" How could he know?! Someone told him! I bet one of those rat's in jail did it!" He said.  
  
Whoever it was, it wouldn't happen again. It was time to raise the stakes. His face turned from angry to malicious.  
  
" I got an idea how to get to him. He won't duck out this time." Harry said.  
  
" How can you be so sure?" Ron asked.  
  
" I'm going to make him an offer, he can't refuse." He said in a bad Italian accent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aisha couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. She was enjoying spending time with Gene. She was supposed to hate him and be bitter forever. She was supposed to be done with him.  
  
But his endearing face and boyish smile made her think different. He was genuinely trying this time. He was serious. She wanted to believe him. She wanted it to be like it was in those days she had with him. But she refused to be hurt by him again.  
  
It was all she thought about on their walk home. She had to consider he went all out. He took her to an expensive restaurant and let her have anything she wanted. He danced with her as long as she wanted.  
  
They stopped as the neared a bridge. They were holding hands and looked like a beautiful couple. Aisha could hardly keep a smile off her face. Gene made her laugh, he made her smile, he made her feel special. She wondered if he really did love her.  
  
Then again she felt the pain of hurt and stung of betrayal. She tried to see through him, but there was no ulterior motive he seemed to have. He just seemed content to have time with her. She could only wondered and hope he wouldn't hurt her and make her run away. To space and Harry.  
  
" * Oh no.*" She thought to herself.  
  
Harry.  
  
She forgot about Harry.  
  
She still loved him right? She was still in love with him, right? She wasn't falling for Gene again was she? She couldn't be falling for his charms and good looks again right?  
  
She hated to think she would hurt Harry like that. He cared about her a lot. Sure he yelled some times and once he raised his hand to her. But after a quick knee to the groin it never happened again.  
  
He had a bad temper. So did she. But he had good qualities. Sure he was possessive at times. In one argument he told her he'd kill her if she left him. She'd dared him too and slapped him hard across the face, but that was just once.  
  
Gene must have sensed her grief and put his arm around her.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
" I can't do this. I want to spend time with you…" She trailed.  
  
" But?" He pressed.  
  
" I can't hurt Harry like this." She said.  
  
He groaned loudly.  
  
" I'm sorry!" She said.  
  
" He doesn't love you Aisha!" He said.  
  
" What?! How dare you say that!" She said.  
  
" Well, it's true! Notice how he didn't take interest in you until you were vulnerable? How much he hates me? The guys unstable!" He said.  
  
" Stop it Gene! You're being jealous and I won't stand by and let you talk about him like that!" She said.  
  
She turned to walk away.  
  
" You walk away from me and you'll regret it!" He said after her.  
  
" Don't you threaten me Gene Starwind!" She yelled.  
  
" I'm not threatening you! I'm threatening myself!" He said.  
  
" What?!" She said turning.  
  
Gene was standing on the rail of the bridge. He was a good 100ft. from the ground. The fall would kill him.  
  
" What are you supposed to be doing?!! Get down from there before you fall!!" She said.  
  
" That's the general idea! I'm not coming down until you admit you love me." He said.  
  
" What?!" She cried.  
  
" You heard me. I'll lose my balance or my legs will get tired if you take too long." He said.  
  
" You're impossible! I can't believe you're pulling a stunt like this!!" She said.  
  
" Yeah, yeah." He said.  
  
Aisha was between anger and shock and fear. He was actually doing this.  
  
" You're crazy!" She shouted.  
  
" Only for you babe." He said.  
  
She growled in frustration and anger.  
  
" You're not serious!!" She said.  
  
" My life is in your hands." He said.  
  
Aisha couldn't believe this.  
  
" I'm waiting." Gene said.  
  
" Ouuuuu!!! Go ahead and jump!!" She yelled.  
  
Gene looked surprised for a minute, and then had this stubborn look on his face.  
  
" Hmp. Fine then. I hope you enjoy your life with psycho pretty boy." He said turning around.  
  
Aisha continued to think he was bluffing. Until he actually stepped off. She gasped and screamed for him.  
  
" GENE!!!!!"  
  
She jumped over the side and grabbed his wrist. Gene looked up at her relieved.  
  
" Whoo! Thanks Aisha. I didn't think you were going to save me for a minute." He said.  
  
After she pulled him back up, she started to cry.  
  
" I'm sorry Aisha, I just couldn't take it anymore. You knew you loved me, I knew you loved me. I just had to get you to say it." He said.  
  
Aisha whipped around with anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
" GENE STARWIND DON'T YOU DARE EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF YOU HEAR ME?!!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
Gene smiled sheepishly.  
  
" Gomen nasai." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's how Aisha had ended up back in her bedroom with Gene lying next to her asleep. He was so handsome when he slept. She ran her hand across the two scars on his face. He pulled her body closer to his. The feeling of his skin against hers made her high. She missed it. She had to admit it.  
  
She loved Gene.  
  
" I love you Gene Starwind." She whispered.  
  
" I love you too." He said back, even though he was half asleep.  
  
She settled back against his body to go back to sleep. But she heard a car outside. She shot up like a dart.  
  
" Gene? You have to go. Harry's here." She said.  
  
He whined and reluctantly got up and got dressed. Aisha stood in her white sheet while he sat in the windowsill. He was about to leave.  
  
" I'll be back later." He said.  
  
" Gene-"  
  
" I'm not leaving you here." He said.  
  
Aisha sighed.  
  
" Fine. Just give me a chance to straighten this out with Harry." She said.  
  
" Deal. See ya." He said.  
  
After a quick kiss, he was gone. Aisha watched the redheaded outlaw run down the street. He turned and waved, then disappeared into the alleys.  
  
" Hey Aisha-chan!!"  
  
Aisha groaned inwardly. She knew she was in trouble.  
  
" Oy. Gene just left. Harry just got here. I'm in love with two men. A fine cargo hold of fish." She said holding her head. 


	10. Obsession

Thank you everyone for reviewing my fic. Didn't think there were so many fans out there like me. I love Gene/Aisha myself. Got tired of looking for one so I wrote one myself. And I'll probably write more than this one. Only problem is a plot. ^ _^ V. But I'll think of something.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was finally here.  
  
The night Aisha and her friends would be making their musical début on Heifong.  
  
It was a big night alright.  
  
Aisha and her two friends:Christy and Marianna, were getting ready for their preformance. They were in dark blue, glittler pants and matching tanks and shoes.  
  
" Are you nervous Aisha?" Christy asked.  
  
" Right now. But when we get out there, I'll be fine." She said.  
  
" I'll say, I saw that guy you were with last night." Mari said.  
  
Aisha blushed.  
  
" What guy?" She asked.  
  
" That redhead you threw out. He was cute." She said.  
  
" I know." She said.  
  
" Gurl, you better get that Terran out of your system. Harry's not gonna like him." Christy said.  
  
" Harry already doesn't like him. He knows him." She said.  
  
" You're playing with fire Aisha. Harry isn't stable. You know he said he'd kill you if you left him." She said.  
  
" Whatever." She brushed off.  
  
They went backstage to get ready. Aisha sat down in her chair to think for a minute. She had to choose. She had to choose who she loved. Gene or Harry. She needed to figure out who really loved her.  
  
" Aisha?" Harry said opening the door.  
  
" Yes Harry?" She asked.  
  
" I need to talk to you." He said closing the door behind him.  
  
******  
  
Christy and Marianna were waiting on Aisha to come and meet them next to the stage. When they saw her coming, they smiled and went to greet her and go over their last minute plans. But they froze at the look on her face. She was shedding tears. Harry was behind her. There was some type of gun to her back. They knew that gun. It was an excecution gun used on Death row inmates that were Ctarl-Ctarl.  
  
" Aisha!" She said.  
  
" Pipe down. You go out there and act like nothing is wrong. And if you try anything funnyor try to run, I'm gonna to blow Aisha a new one." Harry warned.  
  
Aisha dried her tears and gave a weak smile. She and her friends walked out on stage in the dark. As their music started, Aisha put on her singing face and brightened instantly.  
  
Her friends followed suit and sang with her. They entertained the crowd without giving away their predicament.  
  
Aisha almost forgot about Harry. She was entertzining her fans. She then saw her friends in the audience. Gene Suzuka, Jim and Melfina. They were clapping for her. She could see Gene and Melfina were on opposite sides of Jim and Suzuka. She gave them a wave.  
  
Then she bumped up against the barrel of Harry's gun. Her voice doesn't waver, but her friends sense something is wrong with her. She continues to dance and sing as though nothing is wrong.  
  
As she goes on, Aisha can see Harry and Ron's friends closing in on Gene and the others. She could not tell them anything without getting shot. Her eyes pleaded for them to leave.  
  
Gene was trying to figure out what was going on. Aisha was trying to get them to understand something. Then he noticed the movement of the men around him. It was a trap. Aisha was trying to warn him of a trap. But because he didn't know how many their were or where they all were, not to mention the innocent peopl in the room, he dared not attack.  
  
Aisha was growing uneasy. She was almost to the end of their second song and Gene hadn't moved. She could see a one of the men moving with a gun. She had to warn him. A gun was raised at him behind him.  
  
" Gene!! Look out!!" She cried.  
  
Gene ducked and kicked his chair behind him. He knocked the guy off balance and he fell. He went after the other two.  
  
" One more step!" Harry warned.  
  
Gne looked up. Harry was holding Aisha with the gun to her chest. He froze.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?!! Let her go!!" He yelled.  
  
" Shut up!! You stole the layline! You stole Melfina and you stole my body!! You will not steal her too!!" He said.  
  
" Gene!" She cried.  
  
" Harry McDogull if you do anything to her I swear there'll never be any black hole deep enough for you to hide in." He warned.  
  
" So she does love you more. Hmp. Well, Gene Starwind, I said I'd get you. And I will." He said.  
  
He fired the gun on Aisha.  
  
" Ahh!!"  
  
Harry ran off the stage and into a waiting car in the parking lot. Gene ran up to the stage. He stopped at the sight of Aisha. She lay motionless in a pool of her own blood. She bled from the wound in her stomach.  
  
" Aisha...." He said.  
  
He cradled her upper body against his chest. She bled on his clothes. Her friends stood over him.  
  
" Aisha?" Christy said.  
  
Aisha was silent.  
  
" Come on Aisha, I know you're stronger than that. Say something, anything." Gene pleaded.  
  
Aisha coughed and opened her eyes. She looked up at them and gave a weak smile.  
  
" Jimmy's here. I must be in heaven." She said.  
  
" Not quite." Gene said relieved.  
  
" You're here? Must be the other place." She said.  
  
" Why aren't you healing?" Jim asked.  
  
" He shot her with a weapon used to excecute death row inmates. Aisha will die if she doesn't have help soon." Marianna said.  
  
Gene stood with Aisha in his arms.  
  
" Then we really have to move." He said.  
  
***********  
  
Aisha was stabilized in a hospital bed. She was asleep from the surgery. Christy and Marianna were in her room with her. Melfina and Jim sat on the other side of Aisha. Gene and Suzuka stood outside in the parking lot.  
  
" He actually did it. He tried to kill Aisha. MY Aisha! Who in burning space does he think he is?!" Gene said punching a lamppost.  
  
" He is unstable. Harry has a obsession complex. He's obsessed with beating you somehow and by having shot Aisha, he knew you wouldn't be able to stand it. He knew before he fired that you were going to be in same pain he was when Melfina denied him." Suzuka said.  
  
" Oh he's going to feel pain. I'm going to certify he'll have his fill of pain. Kuso recycled psycho. I'll make certain there isn't enough left to rebuild him." He said.  
  
" He might be expecting that." She said.  
  
" Good, then he won't be surprised when beat him black and blue." He said.  
  
*********  
  
Harry was very proud of himself. He had gotten Gene in the best way possible. He had to sacrifice Aisha, but he could get any girl he wanted. He had finally paid back Gene Starwind. He made him pay for stealing Melfina.  
  
Then he heard Aisha. She had been with him. That should have made him mad, but it just played into his plans. Now he could have her. If she lived that is. Aisha meant nothing to him anymore. Gene would come after him though.  
  
He was ready. His body modified to handle anything the outlaw could bring against him.  
  
" I'm ready for you Gene Starwind." He said looking at his body in the mirror.  
  
He had missles on his shoulders, blades in his wrists, electrical stunners around his neck, magnets in his palms and a gun holstered on his leg.  
  
" I will not allow you to live this time. You will be the one dead this time." 


	11. End Game

Gene stood over Aisha. The others were asleep in the waiting room while Suzuka stood on the roof meditating. He was brooding over the best way to make Harry pay for what he did. Slowly and painful or quick and deadly.  
  
Quick and deadly was out. He wanted to make him pay, not get off easy. He was going to drag out his revenge bloody and full of agony. It was the least he could do. Trying to take HIS Aisha away from him. He had just gotten the love of his life back, and he tried to take her away again.  
  
" Aisha...."  
  
The mature Ctarl-Ctarl stirred a little at her name and his voice.  
  
" Meow?" She said.  
  
Gene softened at her blue eyes looking up at him. She smiled at him and tried to sit up.  
  
" Easy. You shouldn't move yet." He said stopping her.  
  
" Don't tell me what to do." She said in her old voice.  
  
He chuckled. She had said that the first time she arrived on the Outlaw Star. She was still blaming him for her failure. She tagged along for the rest of their trip. He wished it could have happened another way. Their meeting. Maybe they'd be after a bounty somewhere.  
  
" I'm sorry this had to happen." He said.  
  
" No worries. With every enemy there has to be an end game. That's just the way it works. Just be sure to get him for me." She said.  
  
" I'll try to save some for you. Of course, you'll forgive me if I just get him point blank right?" He asked.  
  
" Sure." She said smiling.  
  
Aisha took his hand in his. When pain surged through her body, she squeezed his hand.  
  
" You never told me getting shot hurt this much. This is the second worst pain I've ever felt. It hurt less when you shot me." She said.  
  
" C'mon Aisha, don't say that." He said.  
  
She laughed a little, then cringed in pain.  
  
" Geld him for me." She said.  
  
" Will do. And don't worry, we'll have you back on stage somewhere singing like the angel you are." He said winking.  
  
She nodded and let him go. Gene headed towards the door to get ready for his showdown with Harry. He was looking forward to it immensely. He was hoping Ron would join in too so he could take out both MacDogulls.  
  
" End game huh? Something most definitely will end before this night is over." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Perfect place for our showdown. No civilians to get in the way and no body for Gene to get help from."  
  
Harry stood in an empty field. There was nothing there. A building used to be there, but now there was just grass and old concrete. It was about as big as a parking lot with pieces of concrete lying around. He was ready and waiting for him.  
  
A simple E-Mail confirmed this place and now he was going to have it out with his worst enemy. He was going to get rid of him and get Aisha and Melfina.  
  
" I'll have both my angels back. No one will take them from me." He said.  
  
The sound of a car pulling up behind him caught his attention. Gene appeared from it in a long black trench coat.  
  
" Took you long enough." Harry said.  
  
" I like to make an entrance." Gene said.  
  
They stood apart from each other as a silence fell between them. A wind blew between them kicking up sand and dirt.  
  
" So this is it. Our end game. I'll have you know I'm going to marry Aisha once this is over." Gene taunted.  
  
" Assuming you live that long." He shot back.  
  
" I have to live through this. If I die here, Aisha'll kill me." He said.  
  
" THEN LET'S GET STARTED!!" He yelled.  
  
Gene ripped his jacket off and held up a laser. He fired it at Harry. He jumped out of the way.  
  
" I'll take that!!" He said.  
  
He activated the magnets in his hands and ripped the gun away. He threw his hand and it flew into a car. Then he popped the single blades that were on the underside of his wrist.  
  
" Heeyah!!!!" He cried charging.  
  
He tried to stab Gene. He dodged and fought back. He used his own blade to block.  
  
" You can't defeat me." He said.  
  
Harry swept him and knocked him down. He rolled off his back and onto his feet before Harry could jam his blade into him. When he did ram his blade into the ground, it was caught between two large rocks.  
  
" Chikushoo!!" He cried.  
  
Gene kicked him in the mouth. His blade was broken off. Harry skidded on the ground until he stopped. Gene ran at him and kicked him in his rib cage. He caught his foot and shocked him.  
  
" Ah!!" Gene cried.  
  
He pulled away and fell down. Harry straddled him and put his hands on his neck. He severely shocked him. He was trying to strangle and electrocute Gene.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!!!!" He cried.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
" Hahahahahaha!!! You're never going to stop me from getting my Aisha and Melfina back!! I'll kill you first!!" He yelled increasing the voltage.  
  
" Aaaahhh!!! Argh!!" Gene cried gritting his teeth.  
  
He reached from his side pocket and retrieved his knife. He thrust it into Harry's arm. He short-circuited the electrical shockers.  
  
" Aaahhh!!! You shorted me out!!" He yelled.  
  
Gene punched him off and rolled up on his feet again. He then jumped back as a missile landed right where he was standing.  
  
" Whoa!" He said.  
  
" Lock-on scent missile launchers. You're going to suck titanium before I'm finished." Harry said.  
  
Gene ran and avoided the missiles. He didn't want to be blown to pieces anytime soon. Harry was enjoying himself. He had 27 missiles and he was looking forward to firing all of them.  
  
" Let's see ya outrun these!!" He challenged.  
  
" I've gotta get these missiles off my tail before it gets blown off." He said.  
  
" Run all you want, but you're going to get burned!!" Harry yelled.  
  
Gene stopped and ran towards him.  
  
" Trying to get me with my own missiles c'mon! They're locked onto your smell!" He said laughing.  
  
Gene ran to the side and picked up his trench coat and kept running. He ran at Harry and threw his coat in his face.  
  
" Umph!! What?!" He said.  
  
The missiles did a U-Turn and went at Harry.  
  
  
  
" What?!!" He cried.  
  
  
  
The missiles hit before he could throw the coat away. Gene skidded to a stop and looked to see what had happened. He saw that Harry was either dead, or out cold. He started laughing.  
  
" Hahahaha……HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Take that Cyberboy!!" He yelled throwing his fist in the air.  
  
" GENE!!!!!"  
  
He turned around to who was calling his name.  
  
" Aisha!!" He said.  
  
She was totally healed. She was running towards him with the others behind. She jumped up in his arms. He spun her around in the air. He was so happy to see her.  
  
He let her down and she hugged him. It was so nice to be near him again. She took in his scent of engine fuel and missile residue. He was sweaty and he was burned in some places.  
  
" Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
" Me?! What about you?! When I left you, you were in pain in a hospital." He said.  
  
" I was just hungry." She said sheepishly.  
  
" Somehow, I'm not surprised at all." He said.  
  
Her lips came down on his. Her pent-up passion flowed freely through their kiss. A silent promise that the two would forever have each other.  
  
*Click Click*  
  
" Uh?" Gene said.  
  
He looked up. Harry was still alive. He was aiming his gun at them. He pulled Aisha down on the ground with him and shot the gun from his hand. Then he shot him.  
  
Harry gasped. He put his hand to his chest. He had been shot. He was bleeding his life fluid faster than it could be replaced.  
  
" I…lost….Ugh." He said as the life drained from his eyes.  
  
*********************  
  
Gene and Aisha walked towards the others near the car. She was helping him walk over there. Gene himself was sore. He had a few new scars and a lot of new bruises. He had hand black hand prints around his neck. His face was bleeding from the cuts that he had sustained from rolling and dodging.  
  
" I wondered if Harry ever really loved me." Aisha mused aloud.  
  
" I'm sure in the beginning he did." Gene said.  
  
" What makes you say that?" She asked.  
  
" C'mon Aisha! All a person has to do is spend a few days with you to love you." He said.  
  
  
  
~~Fin~~  
  
  
  
That does it. It's over. It's done. You can all go home. It's finished. Oh yeah, if anyone wants to write and sequel or sidestory or something on this, though I doubt you would, go right ahead. Archiving is fine too. 


End file.
